The Power of Flour
by musically inclined
Summary: Carlisle asks Bella and Edward to make cookies for the children in Forks Hospital. What trouble can they get themselves into? *ONESHOT*


Another Oneshot!

I don't own any of it.

Enjoy!

(Bella's Point of View. Edward and Bella just got married in this. Bella is scheduled to be changed in a few days time.)

* * *

The Power of Flour

"And why are we doing this again?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

I put the measuring cup I was holding down, dusted the flour from my hands, and turned to look at him. "Edward, this is for a good cause. Carlisle asked me to make some cookies for the children at the hospital, and I figured you would want to help." I turned back around and looked down pretending to be upset. "But if you don't want to…" I trailed off.

Edward immediately embraced me, and I internally smiled. "Oh Bella, of course I want to," he said quietly.

I smiled hugely and pulled away. "Good," I said happily.

Edward turned me to face him and looked at me oddly before scowling. "You are possibly the most evil person I have ever met. Using your emotions on me like that!" He scoffed.

I just smiled. "And you said I couldn't act."

Edward glowered.

"Anyway, let's do the flour now," I said pulling away from him.

I looked up just in time to see a smirk leave Edward's face. "Oh, of course, love," he said mischievously.

I raised my eyebrows. "What was that look for?" I asked.

"What look?" he asked feigning innocence.

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

Edward reached into the flour bag and smiled. He pulled his hand out along with a bunch of the white substance.

"You need to use the measuring cup Edward," I said.

"No I don't."

He smiled at me before throwing the handful of flour at my face.

It took me a moment to register what had happened. Edward had just thrown flour at me! I stood there shocked watching as he slowly clapped his hands together removing the excess dust, smiling the whole time.

A small smile slowly spread across my face. "You did not just do that," I said wiping the flour from my eyes.

"Oh, but I did." Edward smirked at me.

I continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Because if you did…" I reached into the bag of flour and grabbed a handful. I pulled it out and held it for him to see. "I would have to do this." I threw the flour at his beautiful hair leaving it completely covered in white.

I smiled and clapped my hands together removing the flour. Edward just stood there, the same smirk plastered on his face.

"And if you did that," he said reaching into the bag producing two handfuls of flour, "I would have to make up for the fact that you just ruined my hair…" I smiled, "by doing this." He threw one of the handfuls into my hair and the rest on my clothes.

I had kept my composure this whole time allowing Edward to have his little fun, but now…this was war.

"Oh, it's on!" I yelled.

Edward and I proceeded to throw multiple handfuls of flour at eachother, laughing and screaming the whole time. I realized quickly that I didn't stand a change against a powerful, god-like vampire, so I grabbed the bag of flour and took off running.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Cheater!" He ran after me and easily caught me around the wait jerking me to a stop. The bag of flour flew from my hands, and the white powder flew everywhere, coating Edward and me.

"Ah!" I shook my arms trying to remove the flour but I soon realized it was a lost cause. "You!" I turned in Edward's grip and tried to hide the smile that was playing at my lips. It looked like Edward was trying to do the same thing.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself, still keeping one arm around my waist.

I was planning on getting angry with him, but one look at him prevented me from saying anything but,"You look ridiculous!" He was covered from head to toe in flour, but his hair seemed to have been the main point of my focus.

"As do you," he said poking my nose. He chuckled lightly and put his free hand around my waist.

"I so won," I said.

"Of course you did." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You lost," I said trying to keep my composure.

"Of course I did." Edward continued to kiss me lightly on the lips and then the neck.

"And…and…"

"You taste…interesting," Edward said as he continued making circles along my neck. He chuckled.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" I said no longer caring that I was being incredibly bold.

"As you wish."

Somehow throughout the kiss, Edward managed to slip on the tile floor of the kitchen (not so perfect anymore, is he!) and he fell to the floor taking me with him. I landed on top of him and began laughing maniacally.

"Oh shush," Edward said kissing me once again.

My laughing soon turned to giggling. Eventually, I stopped laughing altogether.

After a minute, Edward pulled away from me and ran his fingers through my floury hair. "You are so hard to resist when you are covered in flour," he commented with a smile on his face.

I just smiled as he helped me up. He put his arms around my waist and started swaying slightly.

"I love you," he said softly, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I love you too," I said. And then I smirked. "We should make cookies more often."

Edward only laughed.

* * *

REVIEW please!


End file.
